


It hurts to disappoint you - day 28, spanking

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [28]
Category: True Blood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, D/s, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wants to submit to Godric, but somehow he still struggles with it. When he disobeys orders, he earns himself a punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	It hurts to disappoint you - day 28, spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who helped make this story readable.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Eric had undressed and was now standing in front of Godric, naked, waiting. This was still new, giving up control completely and allowing Godric to order him around, manhandle him, tie him up - but even if he didn’t understand why, Eric loved it. Or most of him loved it, apart from the small voice in his head which kept telling him that he was too strong to submit like that, without even putting up a fight. He swallowed and fidgeted from one foot to the other, suddenly uncomfortable under Godric’s intent gaze.

“Hold still.” Unmistakably a command, even if Godric’s voice was soft - Eric stilled and tried to calm himself again. “I’m going to tie you up tonight, as a reminder not to move.” Godric was circling around Eric now, pulled his hands together behind his back. “We both know that this rope isn’t going to hold you, but if you break your bonds again, there will be consequences tonight. Do you understand, Eric?” Rope was wrapped around Eric’s wrists, tying them behind his back.

“Yes Godric, I’ll try.” Eric remembered the last time Godric had tied him up - he had broken the bonds within a few minutes, unable to hold still, to keep from touching. Godric had been disappointed, and Eric ashamed, but they hadn’t tried again since then.

“You’ll have to do more than try, Eric.” Godric’s voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. “We’ve talked about this, you told me you want to submit to me, follow my orders. Then show me - or tell me to stop, you know I will.” Apparently satisfied with the way Eric’s wrists were tied, Godric walked in front of him again. “If you don’t want to stop, kneel. But be aware that if you disobey my orders tonight and move after I tied you up, I _will_ punish you.” A hand gently pressed on Eric’s shoulder, bringing him to his knees; he didn’t hesitate for a second.

“I want this, Godric.” Eric looked up at his maker. “I just don’t know if I can do it.” 

“Do you want to try? Even if you get punished when you fail to obey me?” Strong fingers wrapped into Eric’s hair, forced him to keep his eyes on Godric’s face. “This is the last time I’m going to ask tonight.”

“Yes…” Eric’s voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was apparently enough for Godric who nodded, then let go of Eric’s hair. Eric swallowed and let his head fall forward, it was true that he wanted this. But he was scared - scared to be not good enough, scared to disappoint Godric, scared to ruin things between them. The threat of punishment held no terror, he was no stranger to pain and he knew he could take whatever Godric had in store for him. True, he didn’t like the thought of getting punished, but he hated the thought of failing even more. 

“Good. I know you can do this, you are so strong and brave.” Godric’s words washed over Eric while his ankles were tied and connected to his wrists by more rope. “You can let me play with your body, take my pleasure in your mouth, and hold completely still, I’m sure of it.” A shiver ran down Eric’s spine at the words, at the thought of what Godric would do to him and how good it would feel. “You’re so beautiful like this, my Viking warrior.” A hand cupped Eric’s jaw, lifted his head. “Don’t hide from me, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Obediently Eric lifted his head, but he had to close his eyes. As much as he wanted this, loved to submit to Godric, he couldn’t quite believe yet that it didn’t make him weak. He tried to relax, to give himself over to Godric completely, but his whole body trembled in anticipation.

“Shhh, trust me.” Godric crouched down in front of Eric, stroked over his back and chest in strong, calming motions. Eric took a deep, unneeded breath and slowly began to relax under the caresses. 

“Just like that, I’m so proud of you.” Godric’s approval meant so much and helped Eric to let go, to give up control completely.

Godric’s caresses slowly got more teasing, less calming. A thumb rubbing over a nipple, fingernails scratching lightly down the inside of Eric’s thighs. For a while Eric let go, gave himself over to the sensations, to the pleasure Godric was giving him. So good, maddening, never touching his cock, always teasing, driving his arousal higher and higher. And Eric was helpless, couldn’t do anything about it but moan desperately into Godric’s mouth as he was kissed deeply while Godric’s hands continued their agonizing, perfect, cruel assault on Eric’s body.

A single finger finally was dragged over his erection, not enough friction, touch way too light, driving Eric crazy. He forgot about his bindings, about Godric’s orders not to move. All he knew at that moment was that he needed more, was desperate to come and had been for way too long. Eric tugged his wrists free and pulled Godric close, tried to deepen their kiss - then he found himself kneeling on the floor alone. He blinked up in confusion, not understanding what had just happened

Godric had stepped back at vampire speed and was now standing a few feet away from Eric. Eric saw the look of disappointment on Godric’s face, noticed the frayed bit of rope dangling from his wrists and hung his head.

“I’m sorry, Godric. I forgot.” He whispered, staring at the floor, unable to meet his maker’s eyes.

“Look at me!” Godric ordered and Eric slowly lifted his head. “I know you’re not doing it on purpose to anger me. And I’m not angry at you.” Godric swallowed hard and took a step closer to Eric, forcing him to crane his neck to keep eye contact. “But I’m disappointed that you can’t control yourself better. And I said I’d punish you for disobeying me.”

“Yes, Godric.” Eric wanted to apologize again, but Godric silenced him by putting his fingers over Eric’s mouth.

“You don’t have to explain. Not now.” Godric removed his fingers, stroked gently along Eric’s jaw before he stepped back again. “Prove to me that you want this and can follow my orders. As your punishment, I will hit you with my belt - and I want you to hold still for me. Can you do that?”

“I will, Godric.” He swallowed hard. Getting hit with a belt, like an unruly boy, was not what he had expected his punishment to be. But he wanted, needed, to prove to Godric that he could obey, that he wanted whatever this was between them. “Where do you want me?”

A small smile showed on Godric’s face at that. “Stand at the foot of the bed, bend over and rest your arms on the mattress.”

Eric did as he was told, tearing the ropes around his ankles as he stood up. This was new - oh, Godric had punished him before, for being reckless mostly. But then he had been dragged by Godric, held down, or forced to submit by his maker’s command so that he couldn’t disobey even if he wanted to. Now though he had to stand there, naked, exposed, and wait for his punishment to begin. A punishment more suitable for a boy than for a man - it was embarrassing. Eric could take far more than a beating with a belt, had done so even as a human. Now, as a vampire, he’d heal from almost everything, could take a lot more pain. And yet, he was shivering as he waited for the pain, for the punishment that hopefully would take that look of disappointment off Godric’s face. Eric wanted Godric to be proud of him, and if he had to take a humiliating punishment for that, so be it.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Godric step behind him, or take his belt off. The sound of leather hitting flesh, loud in the otherwise silent room, jolted Eric back to reality - and it was quickly followed by a wave of pain rushing through him from the back of his thighs where Godric had hit him. The first stroke was quickly followed by more, hard, unrelenting, falling all over Eric’s arse and the back of his thighs. It hurt and Eric wanted it to end, but he forced himself to hold still, to take it. It was surprisingly hard, the pain somehow feeling worse than it should be. Eric buried his head in the blankets, trying to suppress the pained sounds he couldn’t stop from escaping - and hiding the tears that sprang to his eyes. 

Shame more than pain was what brought Eric close to tears - shame that he had disappointed Godric, shame that he had to be punished like a child, shame that instead of having sex and giving his maker pleasure he had caused Godric to punish him, hurt him. 

“I’m sorry… I’ll do better next time… didn’t want to…” Apologies tumbled from Eric’s lips without conscious thought. 

The punishment stopped, strong hands pulled Eric up, turned him around, wrapped around him in an embrace.

“I know you’re sorry, Eric.” Godric pulled Eric as close as possible, gently stroked his back. “And I’m so proud of you, you took your punishment so well.” Eric felt himself tugged over to the bed, allowed Godric to guide him down on the mattress. He clung to his maker, refused to let go, curled up around him as soon as they were both laying down. “I could see how badly you wanted to move, to get away. And yet you stood still, let me hit you.” Godric’s voice was calm, soothing. “I knew you could do it, you’re my strong, brave Viking warrior after all. You can do whatever you set your mind to.”

Eric couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat, he just held onto Godric’s smaller body. He tried to show his love, his devotion for his maker in the way his hands caressed Godric’s back. His lips brushed light kisses all over Godric’s face and neck, telling about his feelings the only way he knew how - Eric just hoped Godric would understand. There were no words for what he was feeling right now, it was too confusing. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to be right here, in Godric’s arms.

Godric seemed to understand, his lips sought Eric’s, and they kissed gently, lovingly for a long time. The evening might have gone differently from what they both had expected, but if it led to them together in bed, holding each other close, everything was okay. This was all that mattered: that they were together, that Eric hadn’t ruined anything with his impulsive behaviour. He swore to himself that he’d do better next time. If he could hold still for a humiliating punishment, he could hold still for whatever else Godric wanted to do to him. And Eric wanted this just as much as Godric did. He just needed to learn more control.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [tumblr](http://selana1505.tumblr.com), for fandom related posts, random ramblings and the occasional bit of fanfic


End file.
